Summer Wishes
by Hyuga Hina
Summary: AU.I suck at summaries. Konoha High has ended and summer has begun, what insanity will ensue? What about a shy Hyuga? Mainly SasuHina, mild NaruHina, many other pairings. RxR
1. Party Planning

**a/n: Hi, guys! I just came back from Disney World, weeeeee! O.K. now, this here story has many, and I mean_ many_ pairings. Main couple is SasuHina, though.This first chapter isn't going to be very long. I'm nota great writer and it's my first SasuHina fic so no flames.Oh, and one more thing, if you read this story and like it, _please _review, I'd really appreciate it! Now, on with the chapter.**

summary: All the guys and gals in Konoha High are now out of school and out having fun. What insanity will ensue? And what about a certain shy Hyuga?

Me: Alright! My first SasuHina fic!

Naruto: What about me!

Me: Oh stop whining! Just because your not the _main_ character doesn't mean you aren't important!

Naruto: Hmph! Well, do I atleast get a trailer?

Me: No! Now get ready for the story!

Naruto: Fine but I better get some ramen after this!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Every student in Konoha High had just finished school. Everybody was happy and excited, especially the freshmen who were proud of a great first year. Now that school was over the Konoha streets would be filled with teens. All hanging out and making trouble. Speaking of hangouts, the most popular of them was Ichiraku's. Most of the freshman would go there to eat ramen and talk. Ichiraku's had many custumers per. day, but the best one was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's a loud, hyperactive blond with a foxy grin. He wasn't the only who went there with a loud personality, though. Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with red marks on his cheeks and spiky brown hair who always carried a dog named Akamaru,and Yamanaka Ino, a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair,who are his friends.

One day they all decided to eat at Ichiraku's. Ino sat between Kiba and Naruto.Naruto and Kiba ordered food and Ino decided she wasn't hungry. As the boy's ramen were served Ino was thinking."So, what are we going to do this summer?" asked Ino as Kiba and Naruto ate their ramen noisely. "Well?" Kiba looked up from his bowl and turned to Ino. "Uuuuumm, we could like, throw a party or somethin'." Ino thought about Kiba's suggestion and then looked at him with a grin. "For once Inuzuka, you have a good idea!" Kiba just shrugged.

"Naruto! Stop eating that ramen and come on! We have a party to plan!" shouted Ino as she got up.

"But I'm not finished!" whined Naruto.

"Stop the whining! You can eat ramen later. Let's go."

So Kiba and Naruto payed for their meals and followed Ino out. They started walking towards her home but were stopped by Ino. "Let's take take a short cut by going through the park." So they started walking through the park and halfway there they saw a short, dark haired teen sitting on a bench and reading a book. Ino quickly recognised her. "Hi, Hinata!" shouted Ino while waving at her. The young girl slowly looked up to find a grinning girl she knew as Ino, with two other boys standing behind her. When Hinata recognised Kiba, and her crush, Naruto.A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"H-hi, Ino. H-hi N-naruto, Kiba.W-what are y-you doing here?" asked shy Hinata.

"Oh nothin'. Just takin' a short cut to my house. You see, me, Kiba, and Naruto are going to planning a party."

"O-oh, great."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"U-um, I'm n-not sure."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Behind Ino two bored teenage boys were impatiantly waiting. "Come on! We're waitin' here!" whined Kiba, Akamaru barked as he too was getting bored. "Yeah! Hurry it up already!" agreed Naruto. Ino turned to them with a not-so-happy look on her face. "Shut up dogboy! You too, narutard!" she yelled making them quiver in fear. Ino turned back to Hinata. "Please?" Hinata thought for a moment. "Um, o-okay." Ino jumped with joy. "Yay! It's no fun being the only girl in this group!" And so, the four headed to Ino's through the park.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The four teens arrived at Ino's place shortly. They entered the clean, tidy house. "Gosh, Ino. Your mom's a neat freak!" said Naruto as he threw himself on a couch. "Hey don't be messin' up my house!" yelled Ino as she hit Naruto upside the head. "Ow! Dammit Ino that hurt!" While the two started fighting, Kiba glanced over to Hinata. "So, I haven't really seen you around Hinata. Who do you hang out with?" Hinata jumped in surprise, she forgot that Kiba was there. She blushed a light pink color.

"I uh, h-hang out with Ten-Ten, Temari,Shino, and S-sakura. Sometimes w-with Ino, but her and Sakura don't g-get along."

"Aah." Kiba glanced at Hinata. '_Why does she stutter so much?'_ Akamaru barked, getting the attention of his owner. Hinata noticed the dog and realised how cute it was. "Your dog is really cute!" She said as she stared at Akamaru. "Um, I guess so." The dog barked. Hinata hesitated a minute before asking a question. "C-can I pet h-him, Kiba?" He simply nodded his head. Hinata smiled as she touched the dog's fur. Akamaru barked, obviously liking the attention. Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto and Ino. "Hey, Ino, can we go to your room already? And stop beating Naruto." Ino stopped punching Naruto and remembered her guest, she sleepishly grinned.

"Sure! C'mon."

The three teens followed Ino to her room, Naruto staying a little behind cursing under his breath. They arrived to a green room with dark furniture with posters all over the walls. "Okay! Let's plan a party!" Ino lazily sat her self down on a beanbag chair while the others made themselfs comfortable on the carpet. "All right, who should we invite?" asked Ino. Hinata waited for someone else to answer but none did so she went ahead. "U-um, Shino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Neji, and Sakura?" Ino looked at her for a moment. "Sure, but why Sakura?" Hinata lowered her head, "W-well, she's my freind." Ino sighed,"fine."

"Hey dogboy, got anyone?"

"Hell, yeah! Kankuro and Shikamaru"

"What about you, narutard?"

"Gaara, Lee, and Choji."

"And I'll invite that hottie Sasuke!" said Ino proudly.

"So, are we gonna call these people or are we going to do it in person?" asked Kiba. "I don't want to waste my whole damn day inside making phonecalls. What about you Hinata?" Hinata jumped a little when she heard Naruto say her name. A dark blush crept up her cheeks. "U-uh, I don't r-really fell l-like s-s-staying inside s-so I agree with N-naruto." Ino raised an eyebrow at Hinata's blush and stutter, but ignored it. "All right guys we have to find basically everyone we know! Let's go!" The teens left the house, off to find party guest.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I have to get some sleep. If you liked this chapter and want me to continue, please review, thanx! Ya'll come back now, ya here?**

**Hyuga Hina**


	2. Jerk!

**a/n: Why, hello peoplz! I have returned with a new chapter! This one's finally going to have Sasuke in it! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Honestly, I thought I'd get more, though. Oh, well. shrugs Anyways, I'm not a great writer so be nice and don't flame. Advice for improving my story welcomed. Remember, if youread this chappie and liked it, please review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanx! Now on with the chapter!**

**Me: Yay! My second chapter! Sasuke and Hinata are going to _finally_ interact!**

**Sasuke: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Well, _sorry Mr. Fluffy Bumkins!_**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that!**

**Me: What, Mr. Fluffy Bumkins?**

**Sasuke: goes into mega angry chibi form Don't call me that!**

**Me: . Wow, your really cute in mega angry chibi form! I'll stop calling you that if you do the disclaimer for me!**

**Sasuke: Hn. sighs Fine, Hyuga Hina does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Thanx!**

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata decided to go to the patk first after finding out who to invite. On the way, Naruto and Ino, as uaual, were bickering while Hinata and Kiba, along with Akamaru, walked quietly behind them. Hinata decided to brake the uncomfortable silence between them and decided to talk to Kiba, she hesitated a little, though. "They s-sure d-d-do f-fight a lot, don't t-they?" Hinata quietly said as she poked two index fingers. Kiba looked at her and smiled. "Yeah! Almost as if they're a married couple, huh?" Akamaru barked in agreement.Hinata lowered her head in sadness at Kiba's statement. He noticed her mopyness and playfully nudged her in the arm with his elbow. Hinata blushed at the sudden action.

"Hey, you o.k.?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, r-really."

"Ya sure?"

Hinata nodded her head. After that little moment of silence Inoand Naruto stopped fighting about weather therecurrentteacher, Mr. Gai, was retarded or gay. (no offence to any Gai fans, if there are any!) "Um guys, let's stop. I think I see Ten-Ten and Temari." Ino said as she squinted her eyes at the two figures up ahead.

Ino quickly walked up to them once finding that they were indeed Ten-Ten and Temari. "Hi guys! What ya doin'?" Ten-Ten turned to Ino who was behind her. "Oh nothing! I'm just comforting Temari. You see,Shikamaru just broke up with her," Ten-Ten looked back at Temari who was blowing her nose, and Ten-Ten continued in a hushed tone," they're on an off/on relationship right now." Ino frowned, but inside her something totally diffrent was going on.

'_Oh yeah! I have a chance with Shikamaru now! SCORE! Woot, woot!' _inner chibi Ino yelled as she happily jumped. "Oh! Poor Temari." Ino said as she rubbed the said girl on the shoulder. _'WOOP!' _Temari sobbed uncontrollably. From afar Hinata wanted to know what all the commotion's about.

"U-um N-naruto? Kiba? Can we go over to Ino? Something's h-happening."

"Sure Hinata." She smiled at Kiba for being so nice, but inside she really wanted Naruto to answer her. The three went over to Ino and saw a sobbing blond girl withfour, short,spiky pigtails. "Hey Ino, what's wrong with Temari over there?" Naruto asked as he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. "Shikamaru just broke up with her." Hinata looked at Temari with a sad face. "I'm so s-sorry Temari."

Temari looked at hinata with a small smile. "Oh, it's okay! It wasn't your fault. I'll be alright!" Temari said as she calmed down. "So guys, why are you here?" asked Ten-Ten. Ino grinned widely. "We're here to invite you guys to a summer party!" Ten-Ten smiled. '_It's about time! It's been boring so far!'_

"A party huh? What kind?"

"Well, pretty much everyone we know's gonna be there."

"Great! When is it?"

Ino thought for a moment. Since when was she so stupid that she hadn't thought up of a day and time? Ino pondered of the possibility's and the grinned. "This Saturday, at 8:00!"

"Great! See ya then! C'mon Temari, let's go to Sakura's." With a wave the two girls left the other four there as they headed to Sakura's home. "Alright! Two down!" yelled Naruto as he piunched the air. Hinata blushed at Naruto's foxy grin. She then looked around for anybody else and saw a raven haired boy sitting in the shade of a large tree with a book in his hands. "H-hey Ino, w-who's thatb-boy under the tree?"

"Huh?" Ino looked at the direction Hinata was looking at and gasped.

"It's Sasuke!" Ino immediatly turned into chibi form with hearts as eyes. "It's Konoha High's heartthrob!"

Naruto snorted at the word heartthrob. "Kiba grinned at him. "Your not jealous of him, are you?" Naruto snorted again. "What does he have that I don't?

"Looks, and every girl swooning over him."

"Not every girl."

Kiba and Naruto looked at Hinata surprisingly, and a little confused. "What do you mean Hinata?" asked Kiba while Akamaru crawled out ofhis sweater unnoticed. "W-well I don't like him, and I doubt Ten-Ten and Temari do." Naruto grinned at Hinata making her melt. "You don't?" Hinata smiled and blushed a little. "N-no, I d-don't N-naruto." Still grinning; Narutoput his arm around her shoulders. "That's great Hinata!" She was about to faint at that moment but Kiba interrupted. "Hey! Where's Akamaru?"

"What do you mean where's Akamaru? He's right there in your sweater!" yelled Ino, snapping out of her current chibi state.

"No he's not!"

"T-there h-he is!" shouted Hinata as she pointed at the small white dog.

"Akamaru! Get back here!" yelled Kiba as he ran towards the dog. "I'll help you!" Naruto also started chasing the dog along with Kiba. "Hinata, you go over to Sasuke while I help Kiba and Naruto get Akamaru, O.K.?"

"B-but I-" before Hinata could finish, Ino already started off to go catch the small dog with the other two.She sighed and started walking towards theso called hottie. "U-um, e-excuse me." Sasuke looked up from his book and glared at the white eyed girl.

"What do you want?" he replied quite harshly.

"I-I u-um, well y-you s-see, my f-friend Ino i-is t-throwing a-a party a-and she's i-inviting y-you."

"Why isn't she inviting me herself?"

"Uh, l-long s-story." Hinata said as she poked her two index fingers. "S-so u-um, are y-you c-coming?"

"Yeah right, why would I? Leave me alone now." Sasuke said as he glared at Hinata.

"U-um, okay." _'God! What a mean and rude jackass!_' inner chibi Hinata yelled. Hinata started leaving, but tripped on one of the tree's roots. She fell backwards and landed right on top of Sasuke. He pushed her off from him and glared._'Srupid, stupid Hinata! Your so clumsy!'_Hinata quickly got up and dusted herself off. "You freak! Your just like all the other fangirls" That was that. She couldn't take anymore of his rudeness. Hinata'sface turned red, not because of a blush butfrom anger.

"You jerk, I have had it! You may be cute but that doesn't mean I like you and that I'm a fabgirl! Just necause your good-looking doesn't mean you can be rude, either!" Hinata was surprised at her temper but proud. What? Wait a minute, did Hianat just call him cute? She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. A dark red blush covered her face. She ran out of there and went to find the other's, leaving him to stare blankly where she once stood.

End Chapter

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

**Sasuke: So many chibis! O.o**

**Me: Yeah, well sorry for another short chapter, I gotta get some sleep. Now remember, if you liked this chapter please review, I'd appreciate it. The more reviews, the faster updates and longer chapters, thanx!**

**Hyuga Hina**


	3. OOC Hinata!

**a/n: Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm happy that you all like it so far! Woop! I got more reviews than I had expected, I was surprised. And now I shall reward you all with a chappie longer than the others! I'm not a great writer so be nice and no flames!Oh, and one more thing, this chapter and the next will have some KibaHina, but nothing serious. Now on with the chapter!**

**Me: Yay! My third chapter!**

**Kiba: 'Bout time you made 'em longer.**

**Me: Yeah well, whatever. I had to wait for the right chappie.**

**Kiba: Uh huh, sure. rolls eyes**

**Me: Just do the damn disclaimer!**

**Kiba: Hyuga Hina does not own Naruto. There, happy!**

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata ran as far as she could with a dark blush still on her face. Her encounter with Sasuke wasn't what she had expected. He was rude and harsh to her. Hinata couldn't take it and snapped at him. She had insulted him and yet complimented his good looks at the the same time.

She kept on running until she found a quiet spot. Hinata stopped when she found a nice bench under a tree. Out of breath, she sat down and closed her eyes. Thoughts began going through her head.

_'God, that didn't go right, and since was I so clumsy?'_

Hinata was always graceful, rarely tripping or knocking things over.

'_And since was I so nervous around a guy that isn't Naruto?'_

She ran a hand through her hair. Hinata had _never _gotten that close to a guy before, as far as she knew, she was the shyest girl in Konoha. Ten-Ten would always urge her on to ask a guy out to go to a school dance or festival. She was kinda was clueless of the opposite sex, her father always kept her in the dark about that subject.

Her cousin, Neji, wasn't much of a help either. When she would ask him about what 'bangin' someone' meant or what a crotch was, he would always something like "hey, look over there!" or "I can't stain your innocent mind!" and run away. So trying to find the answer to one of the questions was not so easy. In the end she would turn to Temari, a wise teen who had a many boyfreinds in the past. After Temari told her what 'bangin' someone' meant and what a crotch was Hinata ran away with a big red blush while covering her ears, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

Hinata snapped out of her flashback moment when she heard the loud voicethat belonged to a blond. She slowly opened her eyes and saw none other than Ino walking towards her with Kiba and Naruto close behind her, Akamaru back in Kiba's sweater.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and blushed when she saw Naruto's grin. Something about him just wanted to make her melt.

"We _finally _caught Akamaru after he peed on Mr. Iruka's foot. We kinda got chased through the whole park..."

She wasn't really listening to Ino, Hinata was still thinking about what happened between her and Sasuke.

"Hinata! Are you listening to me!"

She snapped out of her moment and back to reality after hearing Ino's very loud voice, louder than before (if that's possible). Ino sat down next to Hinata on the bench, wondering why she was so dazed. "Hey, are you o.k.? Your all zoned out."

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-f-fine." Hinata stuttered more than usual, and for the people who knew her well it was a sign that Hinata was either nervous or she was lying. Ino raised a blond eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm s-s-sure!"

"O.k., if you insist. Now, how did it go with you inviting Sasuke?"

"U-um, a-about that-"

"Did he say yes!" Ino once again went into I-Love-Sasuke chibi form with hearts as eyes.

"W-well, y-y-you see, u-um uh, I-I, w-well h-he uh, n-no..."

Ino went back to normal and her face saddened and she sighed. "Oh well, atleast he's not who I'm _really _after." Hinata smiled, her friend sure was complicated.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"I've never told anyone this before," Ino looked around for Naruto and Kiba who were not around nearby, "I have a crush on Shikamaru." After that statement Ino did something she rarely does. She blushed.

"Seriously? H-he just broke up with T-temari!"

"I know! I've had a crush on him since the sixth grade!"

A few yards away Kiba and Naruto hid behind a tree, trying to hear what the two girls were saying.

"What do you think they're saying?"

Naruto grinned and puffed his chest up. "I bet they're talking about how hot I am and how they badlywant to date me!" Naruto then made a pose, his teeth sparkeling. Atleast, that's what he pictured in his head. Kiba shortly punched him in his head.

"Retard!"

Sigh, Naruto and his ego. Unfortuneately, with all the noise, they got the attention of Hinata and Ino who had walked up to them, eyebrows raised. "Um, what is exactly happening here?" Hinata just looked at them.

"Uh, we're practicing wrestling moves?"

"Uh huh, sure you were." Ino said sarcasticlly.

Kiba just glared at her. his stomach suddenly growled of hunger, he frowned. "Hey, uh, anybody got the time?" Naruto looked at his wristwatch and gasped. "Dude, it's 7:17! I've got to eat some ramen!" He said bye to eyerybody and ran home. Ino left shortly after Naruto had ran out of the park so fast.

Hinata and Kiba were left there all alone when Hinata realised just how late it was. "U-um, I h-have to g-go, b-bye Kiba." Hinata started leaving but Kiba quickly grabbed her wrist. Hinata blushed, that was the second time that day she had close contact with a boy.

"Hinata, can I walk you home? It's kinda late for you to be out alone." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck._ 'Smooth move, idiot!'_ Hinata thought for a moment, it would be nice to have some protection, but then again, it wasn't the first time she's been out alone after dark. She gave him a warm smile.

"T-thanks K-kiba, b-but I'll b-be o.k."

"Ya sure?''

"Y-yeah."

He let go of her wrist and Hinata started walking away. "Hey, can I ask you somethin', Hinata?" She stopped and turned back around. "Hmm?"

"Why do you stutter so much?" He knew he was going to regret that.

She started fiddling with her fingers. "I uh, s-sorry if i-it b-bothers y-you..."

"No, it's not that! I think it's cute." Yep, he was going to regret that. Her eyes widened and her blush got darker, if that was possible. Kiba frowned, what the hell did he just say? Was he crazy?

"I-I-I..."

Kiba smiled a little, there was that cute stutter again. _'Wait what the hell? Kiba stop it dammit!' _Yeah, he was deffinately crazy, He sighed and let go of Hinata's wrist. Kiba slowly walked away, scowlig at himself for being so forward. Akamaru whimpered at seeing his owner so sad. '_She's prabably never going to talk to me again. And since when did I start feeling so attracted to her? Damn harmones!'_

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata just stood there, a little confused yet flattered. Since when did my life get so complicated? First, the Narto crush, then, the whole too-close-for-comfort thing with Sasuke, now, Kiba thinking she's cute. Hinata does not handle boy trouble that well, actually, she's never handled boy trouble at all.

She sighed. _'I better be heading home.'_

Hinata left Konoha Park and headed for the sidewalk. In just a few minutes she was only two blocks away from her home, She would've gotten there sooner if it wasn't for a minor obstacle. Hinata bumped into something hard and tall. Hinata fell on her back, for the second time that day, with an 'oof!'. Before her stood Uchiha Sasuke. Okay, maybe not such a minor obstacle.

"Watch where your going, freak." Sasuke glared at her with those cold charcoal eyes.

Hinta got back on her feet and glared at him. Something about him just pissed her off (is this the same Hinata? Yes!). Maybe it was his rudeness, or his asshole-ness, she wasn't sure. He just glared at her one last time and sarted walking again. Hinata wouldn't get him get away without an insult.

"Bastard!" yelled Hinata, stopping prettyboy in his tracks. Hinata just stormed off without looking back.

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata arrived home shortly afterswearing at Sasuke. She had been sent to her room for missing curfew. Her all powerful and rich bussiness man father, Hiashi, had asked her why she was late. Hinata told her dad that she was at the library and time flew by. Hiashi, knowing better, knew she was lying through her teeth and sent her to her room.

Shortly, she had called Ino, confirming where they would meet tommorrow. Hinata smiled at herself, proud that she had stood up to Sasuke and not throw herself at his feet like any other girl ('cept for Ten-Ten, Temari, and I guess Ino). About thirty minutes passedand then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and found Neji on the other side.

"Hey, Hinabi told me that you were late for curfew. What happened?"

"I-I-I w-was at t-t-the library a-and I-I lost t-t-track of t-time."

Neji frowned at her.

"No really, what happened?"

Hinata sighed, defeated.

"I was p-party p-planning with I-Ino."

"Seriously?"

"S-serously, which r-reminds me, w-wanna come?"

"Why should I?"

T-Ten-Ten'll be t-there."

"Really?" Neji's had a crush on Ten-Ten since elementary.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, when?"

"S-saturday at 8:00."

"Thanks, night."

"N-night."

Hinata got ready for bed and went to sleep, or atleast tried to. It was hard since she was still thinking of what happened that day, she could tell tommorrow was going to be interesting.

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

**Kiba: Why'd did you make me look like a jerk infront of Hinata!**

**Me****'Cause I felt like it! **

**Kiba: growl**

**Me: throws dog biscuit which Kiba happily chases after O.o Wow, I sure did make Hinata ooc, oh well. shrugs ****Hinata and Sasuke may had had a bad start but don't worry, In the end it'll be SasuHina all the way... soon! Once again, thank you for the reviews, glad you liked it! If you likd this chapter please comment, I'd really appreciate it. The more reviews the faster updates and longer chappies. Thanx!**

**Hyuga Hina**


	4. Matchmaker, My Saviour!

**a/n: Hey guy's, sorry I took so long updating! Damn, it's been a long time.It's been kinda crazy since my cousin came over for a few day's, had to go shopping for school supplies and uniforms (yes, I wear uniforms, sucks really). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! One more thing, not sure when I'll update again, shcool starts in a week, so I might get a little busy but we'll see. Remember, I suck at grammar and all thet stuff so be nice! And if you like this chapter, please review! I'd really appreciate it!Now, read on young minds!**

**Me: sigh School starts soon, wah! T.T**

**Kakashi: Why the the long face?**

**Me: WTF! Kakashi, your not even in this fic! **

Kakashi: I was fealing left out... Iruka was mentioned but not my hawt self?

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Kakashi: Alright, Hyuga Hina doesn't own Naruto. starts reading Icha Icha Paridise**

**Me: perv!**

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

The sun shined through the open window as morning came. The small room was bathed in sunlight as the Hyuga woke up, while grumbling, she headed to her bathroom. The white eyed teen washed her face and brushed her teeth. Hinata went over to her shower and turned on the water. She undressed and went in, letting the cool water run down her back. The teenage girl relaxed as the water poured on her figure.

After a few minutes of scrubbing her body and rinsing herself, Hinata wrapped a blue towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She headed to her closet and opened it. She looked through her wardrobe and finally made a decision. Hinata took out a pair of white shorts and a violet colored tank top. At first, she thought of it a little revealing but decided to wear it. Today was going to be a hot day, and she did want her beloved Naruto to notice her.

After Hinata got dressed, she brushed her damp hair and placed a white headband on top of her head. She slipped on her purple flip flops and headed downstairs. When she arrived at the kitchen, no one was there. She quitely made herself breakfest, thinking everyone was still asleep.

"Why are you up so early. hmm?"

Hinata jumped a little at hearing the deep male voice. She turned around around to find Neji leaning on the door way, arms crossed. She laughed nervousely, scratching the back of her head.

"Um, the s-sun woke m-me up?"

Neji, raised an eyebrow, Hinata would normallly wake up around 9:30, why seven?

"And since when do you wake up before _me_?"

"Uh, I-I got h-hungry?"

Hinata tried her best not to stutter, but to no avail. Neji raised an eyebrow once more. She was such a bad liar.

"You know you suck at lying, right?"

Hinata lowered her head, yes, yes she did.

"Y-yeah."

"So, what are your plans?"

The Hyuga started her little habit, poking her two index fingers.

"Uh, I-I uh, I'm m-meeting, Ino at h-her p-place."

"Hmm."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't like her, she so annoying."

"Why?"

"Tried to date me once, didn't stop asking until I made Lee dress up like me and go with her instead. After that she never even looked at me again. Wonder what happened."

Hinata nodded. Lee could creep out just about anybody, she giggled at the thought of Neji's friend.

"D-do y-you want b-breakfest?"

He simply nodded. Neji went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Hinata started making pancakes. Neji just sat there while the aroma filled his nose. Silence filled the kitchen but was shortly interuppted by something unexpected.

"Hey, guys!"

A thin girl with long black hair and lavender/white eyes came in the room. Oblivious to how annoying she was.

Neji fell off his seat with a thump from the sudden loud noise. Very un-Neji like.

Hanabi quickly went over to the fridge and started drinking from the milk carton.

"Hey! We make pancakes with that!"

"Oops, my bad!" Hanabi shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Good th-thing I a-already made th-them!"

Hinata put the large plate of stacked pancakes in the middle of the table. She sat herself down andso did Neji and Hanabi. Hanabi ate her stack rather quickly, too fast for a nine-year-old. She was quite, as Shikamaru would put, troublesome.

In fact, Hinata remembered a 'little incident' that happended a few months ago. She shuddered at the thought of all the bubbles and Hanabi and her were never able to do laundry again...

Well, let's not get out of subject now, back to the story.

The young Hyuga decided she wasn't so hungry and decided to give her food to Hanabi, who happily took it and finished in mere minutes. Damn, she was a fast eater. Hinata got up and washed her plate in the kitchen sink, got her small bag, some cash, and went out the door after saying goodbye.

She walked to Ino's home, hoping that she wouldn't run into the Uchiha again.

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

_Ding Dong_

Hinata stood on the white porch, waiting for someone to answer the door. She looked at her surroundings, the house was made out of brown bricks, the yard filled with flowers, some she had never seen before. The Yamanaka's did own a flower shop after all.

Soon, the door opened revealing a plump looking woman with blond hair and radinat blue eyes. (a/n: I don't know what Ino's mom looks like so yeah...)

"Why, hello there! Are you Hinata?"

"Y-yes..."

"Wonderful! Come in! Ino's been waiting!"

The woman led Hinata into a bright, well-ordered living room. She hadn't noticed how pretty the house was the last time she was there.

"Pumpkin! You have a guest!"

"I'm coming mom, geez!"

Hinata looked up at the stairway and saw Ino coming down. She was wearing a pink T-shirt, a mini-skirt, and white flip-flops.

"Oh, hey Hinata!"

Ino signalled for her to come, the two went up the stairs and arrived in Ino's room. Ino, once again, sat in her favorite beanbag chair while Hinata sat on the computer chair.

"Soooo..."

"Well, today you and me are going shopping!"

"We a-are?"

"Yep!"

"W-what a-about Kiba and N-naruto?"

"Forget about them! They decided to hang out with the guys while you and me shop. Oh, and by the way, We're meeting TenTen and Temari at the ramen shop, k?"

Hinata nodded her head. She was kinda dissapionted she wouldn't be around Naruto. She even put on something special just for him.

"Well, let's go! We're gonna be busy all day!"

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata and Ino got a ride to the mall, thank's to her mom. They were only there for a few minutes and Ino already saw the perfect outfit for herself. She quickly went in the store and bought the dress. She only had to find shoes now, while Hinata couldn't make up her mind about weather to buy a dress or just wear a blouse and a skirt. Ino was glad to help, she suggested that she should buy the dress. Hinata still wasn't sure so the blond forced her to buy it.

Now, they had to hunt for shoes!

They entered Ino's favorite store. The blue eyed girl quickly found a pair, but Hinata was still looking through one aisle.

Some were just born to shop while others...well, look at Hinata for example.

Ino decided that enough was enough, so she took the prettiest ones she could find and bought them for Hinata, who hated how she looked in them. Ino didn't care.

After a few hours of shopping, the two girls had a snack, and started leaving the mall when...

"Hi Hinata!" yelled the pink-haired girl. She ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"What are you doing here, forehead girl?" yelled Ino with extra venom.

"I'm shopping, what does it look like, Ino pig!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Before they could start a hair-pulling cat fight Hinata got between them.

"U-uh, d-do y-you guys have to f-fight?"

"Yes!" yelled both girls in unison.

Hinata sighed, only one thing could be done.

"Is that Sasuke?"

"W-where!"

"Over at the smoothie stand!"

"SASUKE!"

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Waving her arms wildly, she bumped into someone and fell flat on her face.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

The two teens ran as fast as they could to the ramen shop. Hoping that Sakura wouldn't come and hunt them down.

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata and Ino arrived at Ichiraku's. TenTen and Temari werealready there. They ordered their ramen and the four girls started chatting. The main subject was Ino's party, what they were going to wear and the possibility of them going with someone special.

"I want to go with...Neji."

TenTen blushed, she wasn't the one to be madly in love with someone. She lowered her head, a little emberassed.

Temari gaped, Ino was speachless, and Hinata, well Hinata was grinning as if she was crazy.

"T-tenTen, you r-really do?"

The brunette with the buns just nodded.

And thus Hinata's inner chibi came out of the shadows from the back of her head, laughing like a mad girl.

_'Mwahahaahahahahahaha! I'm going to be amatchmaker! My mission is to get Neji and TenTen together before the party! I'll need to be careful, though. They might find out about my plan!"_

TenTen stared at Hinata, a little frightened. Why did she have that creepy grin plastered on her face all the sudden!

"Uh, Hinata-"

"No time to talk! I've got to get home! See ya guys!"

Did Hinata just now _not_ stutter? She wasn't even mad. It was a sign of the apocalypse!

The young violet-haired girl got her shopping bag and left. Her three friends, gaping at what they saw, just sat in silence. What made Hinata change all the sudden? Something was up!

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

Hinata walked quietly to her home. She was taking her time, she had an hour before her curfew. The pale girl just relaxed, enjoying the breeze that want through her hair. Admiring the sunset, she sighed, nothing could ruin this moment. Well, she was wrong.

"Hey, you! Who the fuck do you think you are? Calling me a bastard!"

Hinata froze in place, her eyes wide.

Oh shit.

She turned around, finding the Uchiha a few feet behind her. He didn't look to happy.

Shit.

"Don't think I'll just forget about what happened! No one talks to me like that."

He smirked.

Hinata shivered, what was she going to do? Those cold, cold eyes just made it worse.

"I'm merciless. You are going to pay."

He approached her, now only a foot away. What was he going to do? Was he going to beat her? She was quivering, her knees were about to give way. Sasuke got closer, now just a few inches away. He raised a hand. Hinata closed her eyes, preparing for the pain, but then she heard a voice.

"Hey, bastard! Don't tuoch her, real men don't hit ladies!"

Hinata opened her eyes, and they widened at the sight of the tall figure.

**_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_**

**Me: Wooh! Cliffy!**

**Kakashi: You are a very... 'interesting' girl.**

**Me: drinks coffee Yep!**

**Kakashi:...**

**Well anyways, review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**currently listening to Honkt Tonk Badonkadonk I Luv Country! Ya'll come back now, ya hear?**

**Hyuga Hina**


End file.
